monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Timebomb192potato/Idea for the next World Finals
My idea for the next World Finals, as tying in with my N.A. tours and truck idea pages plus the East vs. West challenge, is now being farted out here. This features competitors from the N.A. tours idea as well. Location My ideal location is Fenway Park in Boston, Massachusetts, as I want a cozier fit for the World Finals compared to Camping World Stadium (Fenway is 37,305 - 37,755 max., Camping World is 65,000 max., and Sam Boyd Stadium is 36,800 - 40,000 max.) The Track Vegas Style meets the Anaheim version of J-Hook Style - Thunder Alley has two unique lane starts: one truck starts in front of the Green Monster while the other starts in front of the bullpens in front of the area of the Triangle in front of the New Balance scoreboard, and then begin the race after the light turns green, and as they race down the straightaway they must use their skills from the Super Challenge and/or Speed & Skill in order to keep the truck(s) from violently crashing. Then, they hit the ramp and whoever crosses the finish line first wins. The Competitors Racing & Freestyle # Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson # Son-uva Digger - Ryan Anderson # Max-D 8 - Tom Meents # Megalodon - Justin Sipes # Radical Rescue - Teddy Williams # Avenger - Jim Koehler # Time Flys - Kelvin Ramer # Wild Flower - Rosalee Ramer # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Candice Jolly # Scooby-Doo! - Don Frankish # Whiplash - Brianna Mahon # Lucas Oil Crusader - Linsey Weenk # Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy # Blue Thunder (on Max-D 7) - Blake Granger # Monster Energy - Todd LeDuc # Monster Mutt (on Iron Outlaw) - Tanner Root # Suckerpunch (on Max-D 9) - Neil Elliott # EarthShaker (on Hurricane Force) - Steven Thompson # Zombie (on Extreme Attitude) - Paul Strong # Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten # Bad News Travels Fast - Brandon Derrow # Bad Company - John Gordon # El Toro Loco - Mark List # Jester - Matt Pagliarulo # Dragon - Jon Zimmer # Soldier Fortune - Chad Fortune # BroDozer - Diesel Dave (Racing)/Heavy D (Freestyle) # Sagwa (Sagwa variant) (special Celebration design) - Maddie Meyers # Sagwa (Dongwa variant) (special Celebration design) - Carl Van Horn # Grave Digger 33 (Green Ghost design) - Morgan Kane # Grave Digger 36 (1980s design) - Tyler Menninga # Grave Digger 37 (special Boston Red Sox design) - Randy Brown # Grave Digger 38 (Purple) - Charlie Pauken # Grave Digger 29 (Green) - Chad Tingler # Sailor Moon (special Sailor Stars design) - Tina Huffaker # Mew Mew Power - Collete Davis # (DDS Winner) # (Arena Fighters Winner) ATV Racers # Grave Digger: Bobby Parr # Scooby-Doo: Grant Acres # Sailor Moon: Jen Olivia # Dragon: Aaron Basl # El Toro Loco: Carston Butler # Bounty Hunter: PJ Hall # Monster Mutt: Brett Butter Speedsters # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson # Alien Invasion: Trixie Minx # Whiplash: Jackie Carrizosa # Megalodon: Brandan Tulachka # Marie: Kenzie Ruston Hemric # El Toro Loco: Armando Castro Rykers # Grave Digger: Oliver Grainger # Sailor Moon: Myranda Cozad # El Toro Loco: Elvis Lainez # Sagwa (Sheegwa): Lauren Neidenfuhr # Monster Mutt: Tanner Root Double Down Showdown Competitors # Soldier Fortune - Kayla Blood # Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght # Train Wreck - Dan Carey # Monster Energy - Coty Saucier # Grave Digger 34 - Krysten Anderson # Grave Digger 28 - Oliver Grainger # El Toro Loco - Elvis Lainez # The Samurai - Shizuka Okazaki # Krazy Train - Triton Robbins # EarthShaker - Tristan England # El Toro Loco - Armando Castro # Superman - Scott Stimson # El Toro Loco - Marlon Stöckinger # Wonder Woman - Haley Gauley # Soldier Fortune Black Ops - Tony Ochs # BroDozer - Landon Wells # Kraken - Nick Pagliarulo # The Black Pearl - Cole Venard # Wild Side - Zack Garner # Sagwa (Sheegwa variant) (special Celebration design; on Wolf's Head Oil) - Lauren Neidenfuhr # Sailor Moon (special SuperS design) - Myranda Cozad # Blue Thunder (on FTI Torque) - Jack Brown # Dragon (on Max-D 5) - Colton Eichelberger # Monster Mutt (on Axe/Wrecking Crew) - Chris Koehler # Megalodon (on Rage) - Cory Rummell # EarthShaker (on Thor) - Peter Nyman # Alien Invasion (on Jekyll & Hyde) - Austin Minton # EarthShaker (on Brutus) - Brad Allen # War Wizard - RJ Turner # Warriors - Daron Basl # Vendetta - Mike Christensen # Monster Mutt Rottweiler (on Walking Tall) - Tyler Wind Arena Fighters Showdown A version of the Double Down Showdown for more arena-focused drivers and/or drivers known for their arena event skills, taking place on the same days as it at the TD Garden. # Northern Nightmare - Cam McQueen # Monster Mutt - Josh Gibson # El Toro Loco - Becky McDonough # Grave Digger 30 - JR Seasock # Against the Grain - Brad Shippert # Monster Patrol - Mikey Phelps # Bear Foot - Clint Watson # Black Stallion - Michael Vaters # Hotsy - Kurt Kraehmer # Raminator - Mark Hall # Rammunition - Geremie Dishman # Scarlet Bandit - Dawn Creten # High Octane - Joe Sylvester # Zombie - Bari Musawwir # Dragon Slayer - Kreg Christensen # Wicked - Corey Clark # Marie - Kenzie Ruston Hemric Encores * Racing: The normal Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa trucks (driven by Maddie, Carl, and Lauren respectively) come out along with Baba Miao, Mama Miao, Nai-Nai, and Yeh-Yeh trucks. The Largest Pit Party... EVER The Pit Party would be held in multiple venues, with separations: Monster City Most of the non-competing trucks display in Monster City, inside Exhibit Halls A, B, and C and outside of the Boston Convention and Exhibition Center. * Stealth - Wally Turner * Saigon Shaker - Ryan Disharoon * War Machine - Sean Wilkerson * USA-1 (both the original and Roger Gauger's version) - Everett Jasmer (Roger Gauger would also be present) * Slinger - Scott Hartsock * Miss Over Bored (on Over Bored) - Deidra Ballard * Over Bored (on Venom) - Jamey Garner (Denver Echternkamp would also be present) * Rockstar - Bill and Lorna Payne * The Cali Kid - Gabriel Montoya * Honda Generators High Voltage (on Spitfire) - Ezra Wilson * Reverse Racer (on Honda Generators High Voltage) - Juan Muñoz * Storm Damage - Tim Mente * Wrecking Crew (on Big Guns II) - Todd Larson * Spike Unleashed (on Prime Time) - Justin Murphy * Fatal Attraction - Jeff Murphy * Samson - Rick Steffens * Illuminator - Jeffery Gottwald * McGruff - Rod Wood * Wicked Strong - Jacob and Brandon Gallie * VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist (on a spare CRD chassis) - John Killenger * Lethal Threat Stomper - Joe Nitcher * Buzzr - Jay Snyder * Terminator - Jonathan Elkins * The Law - Dean Thomas * Culture Shock - Daniel Aimes * El Toro Loco (on War Wizard) - RJ Turner (would be turned back into War Wizard for the Double Down Showdown) * Nothing But Trouble - Michael Cole * Phoenix - N/A * Ninja Style - Ma Qinghua (Debut) * Western Renegade - Devin Tardif * King Krunch - Dillon Fenley * El Matador - Pablo Huffaker * Nitro Hornet - Preston Pérez * Tantrum - Sean Duhon * Obsession - Rick Swanson * Obsessed - Eric Swanson * Enforcer - Jeff Souza * Rip 'N' Tear - Joey Sullivan Anime Alley Located inside the Hynes Convention Center's Exhibit Halls A and C, featuring much of the anime and Asian culture-themed trucks from the East-West challenge. * Mew Mew Power - Macey Nitcher Internationalia Featuring a lot of trucks from outside North America making their U.S. debut, inside the Seaport World Trade Center. * Big Pete - N/A * Grim Reaper - Karen Shutler (Scott Stimson would be present too) * Thor - Peter Nyman (would be transformed into EarthShaker for the Double Down Showdown) * Monster X - N/A * Putte 2 - Patrik Tenbrock * Swamp Thing - Tony Dixon * Slingshot - Alan Vaughan * Podzilla - Garry Anderson * Blaster - Ian Jones * Raptor's Rampage - Hayden McLeary * Extreme (on The Convict) - Jack Monkhouse * MisMayhem - Kim Crosby * The Pirate - Troy Garcia * Outback Thunda - Clive Featherby * Tom Cat - Jaye Featherby * Bolt Chomper - Barry Parkin * The Rock - Billy Featherby * Red Trophy Truck - Cassius Stevenson (it's not running as Sharp Shooter because gun ban and to get around a possible lawsuit) * Spirit of Australia - Peter Duffy * Monster Patrol - Mark Gilbert * Global Village - There's a bunch of Global Village Dubai representatives who sign autographs for the fans Scattered throughout the city These trucks would be displayed in various locations. * The Patriot - Dan Rodoni (displayed hanging from a crane truck outside Fort Independence) * Scooby-Doo! - Lindsey Read (displayed hanging from a crane truck outside Fort Independence) * Razin Kane - Kristen Hope (displayed at Cumnock Grass Field 3 & 4) * The Xtermigator - JR McNeal (displayed at Cumnock Grass Field 3 & 4) * Bulldozer (on Ice Cream Man) - Aaron Basl (displayed at Cumnock Grass Field 3 & 4) * Dragon (on Nitro Menace) - Darren Migues (displayed outside the Fenway Target) * Monster Mutt (on Jail Bird) - Kaylyn Migues (displayed outside the Fenway Target) * WAAF 107.3 (on Toxic) - Cory Snyder (displayed on Boston Common) * Skull - Paul Shafer Jr. (displayed outside the Newton Star Market) * Sheer Insanity - Ged Barcroft (displayed outside the Consulate General of Canada) * New Earth Authority (on a spare CRD chassis) - Tyler Migues (displayed outside the Boston Police headquarters) * Power Surge - Ben Oetjen (displayed outside the Fenway Target) * Reptoid - Mark Pedersen (displayed outside the Fenway Target) * T-Maxxx - David Tucker (displayed outside the Fenway Target) * Airborne Ranger - Joe Cypher (displayed outside VFW Post 1018) * Kamikaze - Paul Jensen (displayed outside Fenway Park) * Play'n For Keeps - Tony Canedo (displayed outside Fenway Park) Ride Trucks Monster truck rides would be given on the Fenway Park track. * Grave Digger 11 * Grave Digger 40 * Megalodon Ride Truck * BKT Ride Truck * Wheels of Freedom * Mighty Monster Bus * Monster Patrol Ride Truck * Rowdy * Palmetto Patrol * Raminator R/T * Nothing But Trouble (Ride) * Dream Chaser * Buster the Ride * Split Personality * Tantrum * Sasquatch Paint Scheme Details * Avenger - Jim decides lol * Grave Digger 33 - The return of (a slightly different version of) the Green Ghost design! * Grave Digger 36 - The 1980s design * Grave Digger 37 - A special Boston Red Sox-themed redesign of the regular Grave Digger scheme - with blue, red, white, green, and black colors and the Red Sox logo featured on the roof with "GO SOX". Oh, and instead of truck names, there's MLB team names on the right side and MiLB team names on the left side (for example: the "R.I.P. Dennis Anderson" headstone on the left is labelled "R.I.P. Cincinnati Red Stockings" while the headstone on the right is, fittingly, labelled "R.I.P. Montreal Expos". Meanwhile, the Max-D headstone on the left is instead labelled "Diablos Rojos del México" while the one on the right is, of course, labelled "New York Yankees"). Also, the chassis is repainted Old Navy Blue. * Grave Digger 38 and 29 - Grave Digger 38 runs Grave Digger 25's purple body from Monster Jam World Finals 16 while Grave Digger 29 runs Grave Digger 27's green body from the same World Finals. * The Sagwa trucks - The special events outfits the cats wear in certain episodes are incorporated into the truck's bodies. * Sailor Moon - The truck has two different designs: the version in the Double Down Showdown is designed to be themed around the Sailor Moon SuperS season while the regular World Finals version is themed around the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars season. Additional Info * The competitor lineup would go from approx. 32 to 38, while the Double Down Showdown competitor list would now go to 32. * In the Pit Party, the Monster Truck Throwdown logo on Miss Over Bored would be covered up. Category:Blog posts